Rain (I Miss You)
by Kim Jong Min
Summary: Dia akan tetap menunggu. Sekecil apapun kemungkinannya. Its ChenMin! XiuChen! Xiumin x Chen! GS


Seharusnya aku tak memperhatikan hujan. Tapi apa boleh buat,semuanya sudah terjadi. Hujan seperti memiliki pesonanya tersendiri yang membuatku tak bisa menolak untuk melihatnya.

Percayalah aku bukan orang yang mudah menangis,tapi hanya dengan melihat hujan bisa membuat moodku menjadi buruk. Sangat buruk.

Tidak,bukan hujan yang salah. Tapi kenangan. Kenangan saat hujan datang dengan derasnya. Itu hanya akan mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Seorang namja yang kini entah dimana. Seorang namja yang pernah membuat hariku berwarna. Seorang namja yang pernah mengisi hatiku. Seorang namja yang pernah menemaniku melewati hari hari membosankanku.

Sialan aku menangis. Terkadang aku tak mengerti betapa cengengnya aku hanya karena mengingat kenangan 3 tahun yang lalu. Kenangan yang tak akan pernah bisa kulupakan. Kenangan yang sanggup membuatku terpuruk. Kenangan yang membuatku kehilangan semangat untuk hidup. Sejak saat itu setiap hari terasa sama. Setiap hari terasa kosong.  
>Salahkah aku mengatakan kalau aku masih mencintainya? Kalau aku menyayanginya? Kalau aku merindukan kenangan indah kita bersama? Kalau aku... rindu memeluknya.<p>

Dadaku berdenyut sakit. Nafasku tercekat. Sebesar itukah cintaku padanya? Sebesar itukah pengaruh dia dalam hidupku?  
>Memang setiap aku bekerja aku akan tersenyum dan tertawa bersama teman temanku.. tapi apa kau percaya kalau itu senyum dan tawa tulus? Semuanya hanya topeng semata. Aku hanya tak mau mereka khawatir dan tau aku selalu sedih. Mereka tak tau bagaimana aku saat diluar jam kerja.<p>

"Kuharap kau akan bahagia. Kau mungkin akan dapat pengganti yang lebih baik dari aku. Saranghae"

Itu kata kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan sebelum pergi. Pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi. Aku tak tau dia dimana,dia kemana,dia dengan siapa,apa tujuan dia pergi. Yang jelas,dia bilang sangat kecil kemungkinan dia untuk kembali.

"Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup bahagia tanpamu" aku berbisik pelan entah pada siapa karena di ruangan ini hanya ada aku sendiri.

Flashback on  
>Saat itu sedang hujan lebat. Waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai. Apa lagi sekarang aku sedang libur bekerja. Tapi kegiatan santaiku tertunda karena ada yang mengetuk pintu didepan.<p>

"Yaampun,kenapa kau bisa-?! Ah masuklah. Kajja"

Siapa yang tidak kaget melihat pacarnya datang ditengah cuaca hujan begini dengan keadaan basah kuyub? Namun dia malah berkata...

"Tidak,aku hanya sebentar. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau sepertinya hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja. Bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu,tapi aku tak mau membuatmu menunggu dan terluka."

Rasanya lututku melemas saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa?! Kita bahkan tak pernah bertengkar sedikitpun. Ada apa ini?

"K-kenapa? Kenapa tiba tiba begini?!" Bibirku bergetar mengucapkannya. Bagaimanapun aku harus tau kenapa dia minta hububgan kita yang sudah terjalin 4tahun ini berahir.

Tangannya bergerak mengusap pipiku. Bisa kurasakan tangannya dingin dan bergetar.  
>"Aku akan pergi... jangan tanya aku kemana,kumohon" katanya ketika aku baru akan membuka mulut. Dia bisa menebak apa yang ingin kukatakan.<p>

"Tapi.. kau mau kemana? Kenapa kita harus putus? Kapan kau akan kembali?" Tanyaku mengguncang bahunya. Aku tak peduli sudah berapa banyak air mata yang keluar saat ini.

Dia memegang tanganku dan mengusapnya pelan.  
>"Sudah kubilang kan,aku tak mau kau menunggu. Dan soal kapan aku kembali,aku tak tau. Kemungkinannya sangat kecil bagiku untuk kembali ke Korea. Ini bukan mauku,percayalah. Ini sangat dadakan,aku baru diberi tau 2hari lalu" katanya sambil mengusap air mataku. Kulihat matanya ikut berair.<p>

"Tapi kenapa kau tak memberitauku terlebih dulu hah? Bodoh! Aku ini pacarmu!" Aku berteriak histeris sambil memukul mukul dadanya.

"Karena itu akan semakin berat untukku. Aku takut kau tak akan terima ini. Itu akan membuat kepergianku semakin berat"

"..." aku tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Aku menangis sejadi jadinya.

"Kuharap kau akan bahagia. Kau mungkin akan dapat pengganti yang lebih baik dari aku. Saranghae" katanya mencium keningku sekilas lalu segera pergi memasuki mobilnya yang entah akan menuju kemana.

Semenjak saat itu dia tak pernah terlihat,bahkan dia tak aktif di sosial media dan nomer ponselnya tak aktif. Mungkin dia mengganti nomer ponselnya.  
>Flashback off<p>

Sampai kapan kesedihan ini akan terus berlanjut? Aku merindukannya. Salahkah aku jika aku menunggunya? Baiklah aku tau aku bodoh karena menunggu hal yang tak pasti. Tapi ada salahnya kalau aku berharap?

Kuusap air mataku dengan kasar sebelum mataku menjadi semakin bengkak.

"Bogoshipeo" aku menatap langit dengan lesu dan berharap dia akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Kriiiinnnggggg

Ah alarm sialan. Dengan terpaksa aku membuka mataku walaupun terasa berat. Menagis semalaman pasti telah membuat mataku bengkak. Seberapa keraspun aku mencoba tak menangis,tapi tetap saja cairan bening itu keluar dari mataku.

Aku berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi dan melihat cermin. Benar kan tebakanku,mataku memerah dan bengkak.

"Kompres dulu baru berangkat kerja" kataku pada diriku sendiri. Akupun menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa es balok dan meletakannya ke saputanganku. Setidaknya mataku tak akan terlihat sangat bengkak di tempat kerja nanti.

Karena kelamaan mengompres mata,aku terlambat. Ah hujan sialan. Kenagan sialan. Kenapa kalian harus datang di malam sebelum aku harus bertemu klien. Ah kuharap klienku terlambat juga agar tak menunggu terlalu lama.

Aku berjalan cepat dari parkiran ke lobby. Ah aku terlambat 30 menit.

"Ya! Kau ini kemana saja? Klien sudah menunggu di ruanganmu dari 30 menit yang lalu" kata resepsionis sekaligus sahabat di kantorku,Luhan.

"Mianhae eonni,aku terlambat bangun" kataku asal sambil berlari menuju lift.

"Mati aku mati aku mati aku" aku terus saja bergumam sambil menatap cemas tombol lift. Ini perasaanku saja atau liftnya mendadak menjadi lambat?!

Ting!  
>Akhirnya aku sampai di lantai 5. Tempat ruanganku berada.<p>

Aku berlari menuju ruanganku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyesal memiliki ruangan di sudut pojok ruangan.

Sebelum masuk aku merapikan penampilanku dari rambut sampai kaki. Aku tak mau membuat klien yang sudah menunggu lama itu semakin kesal melihat penampilanku yang berantakan.

Akhirnya aku memutar kenop pintu berlahan. Membayangkan wajah klien dengan wajah memerah karena marah membuatku takut.

"M-mianhae saya terlambat. Kumohon maafkan saya" aku menunduk dan tak mau melihat wajahnya.

"Bukan begitu cara menyambut tamu,nyonya Kim"

Aku membulatkan mataku. Suara ini. Suara yang kurindukan 3 tahun belakangan ini. Mungkinkah?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku berlahan dan mataku mebulat ketika tebakanku ternyata benar. Dia orang yang membuat 3tahun terakhirku terasa kosong.

"Merindukanku?" Dia tersenyum sangat manis. Senyum yang sangat kurindukan. Senyumnya tetap sama seperti dulu,semua yang ada di dirinya tak berubah sama sekali.

"Kenapa diam? Aku bertanya tadi. Tidak merindukanku ya?" Katanya dengan raut muka pura pura kecewa.

Aku tak menjawab tapi malah berlari memeluknya. Aku memeluknya dengan erat seolah olah tak akan melepaskannya sedetikpun.

"Senang mendengar kalau kau setia menungguku" katanya mengusap rambutku.

"Siapa yang bilang aku setia menunggumu? Kau percaya diri sekali" kataku sambil menangis. Kali ini aku menangis bahagia.

"Luhan nuna yang memberitauku. Dia rutin memberitauku tentang perkembanganmu selama 3tahun ini"

"Kau berkomunikasi dengan Luhan tapi kau membiarkanku hampir mati konyol karena merindukanmu? Kau jahat! Hiks" aku memukul punggungnya.

"Appo! Aku ingin menghubungimu tapi kurasa akan lebih menarik kalau aku mengetahui perkambanganmu dari sahabatmu sendiri" dia terkekeh. Apa dia pikir ini lucu?

"Aku membencimu,Kim Jongdae" kataku menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,Kim Minseok" dia mengecup pucuk kepalaku.


End file.
